when a stranger comes
by Inspiredwriter13
Summary: A new student comes to Xavier school half mutant and half earth bender. how would bobby be able to stop himself from falling fast and hard for her and avoid breaking allison's heart? I sucked at summary. read and review.
1. Special thanks

**Author's note;**

Thank you for the first review and the comment. As you know I'm still learning to post and edited my stories. Cause, I haven't logged one for like SO long time. And I'm still learning so please be easy. And thank you for the advice by** wisdom-jewel**. It was very much appreciated for the advice (**bows) **well, I'm updating another story for twilight for one-shot check out.

**Yuffie-chan :)**


	2. chapter 1

Okay for starters I based this story in the game from X-men legend. I know you might not like the pairing but please read it. It would make me happy. Hehe. I don't owe any of the x-men characters. But I do owe Sarah Richards and this little girl that will show up later =) WARNING: this chapter 1 is short. XP

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Welcome to Xavier School" Storm greeted with her warm smile

" I hope you like it here, now come follow me and I'll show you your room" I give her a nod and follow her upstairs.

My name's Sarah Richards, as you know I'm starting a new school here at Xavier School for mutants. Right now, I'm nervous as heck and I'm getting a sweaty palm. I was to busy thinking to myself that I didn't even notice that we arrive at my assigned room

" Here you go dear" she smiled at me again

" Thank you so much Storm" I finally replied and smiled back

" I'll send someone to take you the Professor's Office" I just nod again and with that she left.

I walked in around my room and took a sit on the bed and sigh ' _I hope the others are alright' _as you know the story start with my old school was attacked by unknown mutants and trying to kidnapped me. I guess, because I different from the other earth bender I can turn my whole body into metal form. Well, I barely used it because I am an earth bender.

I heard a knock from my door " Come in" I said and start to unpacked my bag.

"Hey! You must be Sarah I'm Jubilee" Her hair was midnight black short hair and she's about my height. She was wearing a yellow hoody sweater and jeans.

" Hey to meet you Jubilee" I smiled at her

" That's so cool, Now I have a room mate, okay well at least there someone beside my room. My room to your left" said Jubilee with her cheerful voice

" Awesome!" " Oh hey! I'lllet you met someone too, come" she grab my hand and walk out my room.

" Colossus is just across our rooms" she knocked

" Come in"

" Hey Colossus Met Sarah, she's new here and she's just across from our room isn't that cool" I sweat drop, Wow, she's cheerful; (She reminds me of Alice)

Colossus P.O.V

I looked up as soon as Jubilee come in with someone behind her, She capture my eyes she has Midnight blue hair just pass her shoulder and her dark purple eyes. She's petite but fit at the same time. Does that make sense? Wow, I don't understand myself now. Jubilee keeps on talking about her and here I am just looking at her stunned.

Normal P.O.V

" Hey! Nice to meet one of Jubilee's friends, Now, I'm so stoked about this place" I smiled at , he just nods at me, wow his cute though

" well, we'll see you later okay? I have to take her to the Professor" Colossus nod again and we left.

" I guess, his not much of a talker I'm guessing?" and giggled

she did too " I think, his tongue got caught somewhere"

Author's P.O.V

After Sarah was done talking to the Professor, she got more worried about them. Is it so hard to just an earth bender and not have this mutant to her, she's half mutant. How is that even possible? She sighed deeply again and in her deep thoughts and didn't notice the guy running ahead her.

'_BOOM, CRASH!' _

_'Ouch! I have to stop thinking so deeply to myself' _

" I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there" A guy held up his hand in front of her and help her up

" That's okay, I should be the one that should be careful" Sarah looked up and met a blued eye guy_ ' Whoa, his hot"_ she heard the guy chuckled lightly

"I'm name is Bobby and yours?" Sarah snapped out of her thoughts

_"Good job Sarah now his laughing at you because you were to be busy drooling over him' _

"I—I'm Sarah" Bobby slightly laugh again

" Awh, your cute you're the new student here I'm guessing" Sarah blushed and nod at him, she can't believe he just called her cute.

"Sarah! There you are I've been looking everywhere for you. Storm and the Professor needs you again at the subb-basement" Jubilee came up her and grab her away from Bobby

" the what?" "Never mind that just follow me, this would be exciting" Said the cheerful girl and was gone like the wind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So How's the first chapter? I know it's boring but it's the introduction meng! But please keep on reading. Reviews please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2, well I'll try to make it a little longer. And I kind of suck at explaining how she do her earth bender powers and moves, but I'm trying my best. I'm still learning XD and I apologize her making Allison mean here, gomen but  onward!

Danger room:

" Okay, here we test the students abilities and skills and even practice our drills for our mission.

"But, for now let see what you can do okay?" Storm explained with the professor beside him.

"Um, but how? I can't metal bend well at least I don't master it yet." Said Sarah

" We'll change the background for you" the background changes into a desert place that looks like an actual desert

"You ready?" Sarah heard her voice like a voice in her mind, but nod her head. Jubilee and the other students were watching her at the other room, where they can see her.

Sarah got into her fighting stance as the robot come out of nowhere and starts to attack her. She didn't moved instead she stomps at the ground making a big boulder and kicking it sending it off to the robot (author's note: Just imagine how earth benders do that in avatar like how Toph do it) and hitting it with ease, after that more robots come.

" Hey Jubilee, what's going on?" colossus come and side beside her

"Sarah" she said flatly, he looked over the window where the other students was watching too and he saw Sarah fighting the danger room robots. She did some punches and stomps on the ground sending them to her opponents

"That's so cool" he was amazed "Wow! She's hot" "She's so amazing" said the other students

"Its amazing Professor she has total control and her body functions is stable," said Storm typing up at the computer, the Professor didn't say anything but continue to watch Sarah.

"It's called earth bending," said one of the students watching her too

"A what?" Jubilee said confused

"Earth bending, it's a Chinese martial art movements and control of emotion. It's a legend power that it known through out China. There's 4 different kinds of element water, air, fire, and earth," the students explained more to details as they continue to watch the new student. "Hey guys!" Bobby arrived in the room; he notices that everybody was busy watching something at the window. He looked over beside colossus

"Sarah?" he had the same reaction as colossus did.

Sarah just continues with her drilling that seems to be a never-ending one to be honest. Now the robots is attacking her with lasers which she successfully dodge with piece of cake. She stomps at the ground and lifts her hands up high making a shield in front of her and starts punching it, sending medium boulders at them. '_ Damn it! They just keep on coming'_

"So your saying that she's not a mutant?" Jubilee asked "She is, but it just somehow doesn't look like it, but she is few people in world know this 4 elements. I thought I was just a myth to have a earth bender"

Sarah did a back flip dodging the robot punches and laser attacks. She shook her hands back and front and stomps at the ground sending a pointy rocks from the ground completely destroying the robots in front of her and the other ones behind her. After that first bunch was gone, she sigh, she thought that was would never end. But, something hit her from behind sending her flying across the fields and combine by hitting her with a bomb, and she didn't have enough time to shield herself. The bomb exploded

" Sarah!" Jubilee shouted, the drill was getting intense that the students was watching it very closely, they all the dust surrounding where Sarah got hit. They saw someone got up and saw a metal form figure

" She has the same powers as—"

"Me" Colossus finish Jubilee's sentence. Then again, she stomps on the floor creating a rock staff like.

"Were losing some power loss in her body, she can't keep up her metal form. All her powers is failing" Said was looking and typing at the computer again

" easy up on the robots Storm" said the Professor

" She's just full on surprises" She hit the robot one by one and slowly draining all her energy

_' I can't keep it up, last hit'_ she hit the last robot that was standing with her staff like rock and she collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. The background change back to normal and the students cheered for her. Jubilee and Colossus quickly run out of the room and went to Sarah to help her up. She was on her knees breathing heavily

'Whoop! Sarah! That was awesome!" Jubilee cheered at her friend, Sarah manages to smile a little at her cheerful friend

"Hey are you okay?" colossus kneel beside her, she nod instead trying to catch her breath. Colossus carried her bridal style

"So other another member around the school, I thought you wouldn't make it" Allison came in the danger room with Bobby, she has blonde hair up to her shoulder wearing her drill uniform

"Shut up Allison! Could you be at least try to be nice for ONCE" Jubilee back fire at her and glared at her as if looks could kill.

" I thought earth benders were just myths and they don't exist, I guess I was wrong" she flip her blonde hair

" Allison stop it, you have no right to say that" Bobby said to her girlfriend

"You talk to your girlfriend Bobby or else I'll kill her in her sleep" (that was a little violent XD)

"Bee, that's enough let's go, Sarah needs water" Colossus said and talk away, this could turn into a cat fight, might as walk away while its not starting it

" I'll see you later Sarah, feel better" Bobby smiled at the earth bender while Allison just stared at her, Sarah give him a faint smile. And the trio went upstairs.

UPSTAIRS:

"Here you go" Colossus give her the glass of water

"That was quiet the drill there, it was so stunned"

"Thanks, I thought I wouldn't make it either" she tried to laugh

"And don't made Allison, she's always like that, she's just jealous of you cause your cooler than her" he tried to cheer her up

_'awe' _Sarah blushed his so nice to her but what made her upset was that Bobby already had a girlfriend

_'Well, I mean who wouldn't right? Look at him!' _ She shook off her thoughts, she just got here, she can't be thinking about boys plus she doesn't made having Colossus and Jubilee there. So far they have been so nice to her.

" If you want I could teach you have to keep up with your metal form, well I know this not help you a lot but maybe a little. Its worth a try right?" He said without looking at her and Sarah saw his little blushed, she smiled

"Sure, that would be awesome, wait you can transform into—"

"Yep, see" Colossus grab her hand and her hand turned into a metal form too

"Cool!" Jubilee came in the kitchen in a bad mood

"One day, someday that time will come and karma will get to her"

Sarah quickly let go of his hand and Jubilee was looking at them both with a grin

"Did I miss something here?" she said with a mischievous grin

"No! Nothing at all!" they said at the same time.

" Hey guys!" Bobby cheerfully came in too, Jubilee looks at him as if looks could kill, and he laughed at her

"I'm immune to those glares Bee and don't worry I came up to see if Sarah is okay. I mean no harm" Sarah smiled at her friends

"I'm fine, it's not that bad. But thanks though"

"Bobby, I don't know why your still gong out with Allison, I mean I get it that you love her but – why?" Bobby rolled his eyes at her, not again; they have this conversation so many times.

"Not again Jubilee"

"I'm just saying as a friend dude!" Colossus snickered

"There's other girls there like me" Jubilee laugh at herself

"Nah, just kidding, like Sarah for example she's pretty, nice, talented and not mean and nasty" Colossus laughed at his friend while Sarah just sweat drop

"Um, guys I don't want to ruin your fun but, I think you guys have a drill right now?" Three of them look at each other and run downstairs

"Oh snap!"

Next Morning:

Sarah woke up at 7:00, that's insane early but that's her time at school and like's like routine. She changed into her sweat pants and gray tank top and her runners, she grabbed her Ipod and do a jog around out the school. She went her room and went outside

" Good Morning Sarah where are you going?" Storm greeted her

"Good Morning just outside doing some laps" Storm smiled at her and nod, after her laps around the school she practice her martial arts moves and went back inside and took a quick shower and went to the kitchen

"Huh? Nobody's here yet" she look at the time it's 9 now. Well, it is Saturday so everybody might be sleeping in_ ' I might as well, make some breakfast for them'_

Colossus woke up and changed and make his way downstairs, when he went outside his room, he remember that Sarah's room was just across his room. He was about to knock when he decided to let her sleep. He make his way down to the kitchen, when he saw Sarah making some breakfast, he smiled at himself

'_I guess, she was already awake.'_ He just stands there watching her every move he was in deep thoughts when Bobby stand beside him.

"What are you looking at?"

he suddenly whispers at him making Colossus jump "Dude! Don't do that!" he heart his like beating crazy

"And nothing, I just walk in and saw Sarah and I don't want to bother her" Bobby grin at his friend then looked at Sarah was cooking something and humming a song while she was preparing breakfast. He was lost in his thoughts too.

"Hey! Good Morning" the hyper Jubilee said and enters the kitchen "you guys are checking Sarah" she whisper at the guys and went to Sarah.

Sarah turns around and greeted them "Good Morning guys! Breakfast is ready" she gives them, their individual plate. And the guys followed after

"Wow! Thanks Sarah, I was going to make you breakfast, and I thought that you still asleep. I guess you beat me"

"That's okay, I guess I was early this morning" they start to eat

" So what the plan for today?" asked Bobby "We could take a tour around the city to show Sarah or go shopping" Jubilee suggested, the other three nod

"Sounds great"

"Not until you complete your drill that you miss yesterday" Jean enter the kitchen

" Awe man" said Jubilee "When your done your free to go"

"Magma is waiting already at the danger room" they nod "We'll see you later Sarah" they left, she just smile and nod. She picks up the plates and brought them to the sink.

"And Sarah, can you do me a favor?" Jean said and smiled at her "Sure anything"

So that's it for chapter 2, I know its boring but I'm thinking of something to make it exciting. This story is really old well for me I just wrote this whole story down and I didn't really type it up and post it. I wrote this since like last last last summer. Haha so yeah, but please enjoy. Please message if you have an idea for this story. Message and review =)


End file.
